What Doesn't Kill You
by dani71251
Summary: what if edward never came back what if bella never jumped now years later how will they cope rated m for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

OK this is my first fan fic please be gentle I don't own and of the characters the god who is Stephenie Meyer owns them all I just have some really cool twilight stuff

* * *

"I hate everything about you why do I love you"

Bella Swan hated everything about her life from the fact that she was 21 single and still lived at home with her father to her dead end job she had working at a gas station in the constantly rainy Forks Washington . Her thoughts constantly went back to that night 3 years ago

"It will be as if I never existed"

It was only a few days after her 18th birthday when the love of her life turned his back and walked away like she meant nothing to him, like she was just as disposable like a used tissue meant to be tossed away the first chance he got. Her 18th birthday was supposed to be a great time her boyfriends sister went crazy with planning her party complete with the largest cake you could imagine funny considering out of the 8 people there only one would eat cake and clearly there was enough for 800 people not 8 Bella was opening a present when she got a tiny paper cut nothing major if it wouldn't have triggered jaspers head to attack he ran towards her but Edward shoved her out of the way in time sadly he figured that it was time for his family to leave forever

"It will be as if I never existed my ass"

Bella had her back turned when she heard the chimes go off signaling someone coming in the door without looking up from the cigarettes she was stocking she asked if she could help the person the voice that followed jolted her back 3 years to that night

"What are you on you smell different and you are way too skinny "

"What the fuck are you doing here Edward you left me 3 years ago high and dry?"

* * *

Please remember it's my first time take it easy review and tell me if you wanna here more hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the first chapter has barely been up 12 hours and 21 hits already I just hope everybody likes chapter 2 oh yeah I don't pay much attention to things like punctuation so forgive me if I don't do something like put a comma in the right place

Note I don't own the twilight empire or anything Stephenie Meyers created but I do have all the books

"Actually 4 years tomorrow Bella"

"Damn I forgot my birthday these xanex bars are working better than I thought" Bella silently thought to herself "whatever Edward "she said grabbing her cigarettes from under the counter where she tossed her bag and yelled to the girl in the back that she was taking a break' Bella Ran out the door just as the massive tears started flowing down her face all she wanted was to run to hide and forget the pain and forget about her unexpected visitor but he followed. Through the tears she stared into his eyes where there was normally a warm molten gold stood hard bottomless ice cold black "Your thirsty my scent must be killing you ''

"yes and no Bella love I am thirsty I should have known better than to have waited between hunting trips and yes your scent is killing me but only because I can tell it's not clean and that the impurity is killing you and a long time ago I vowed you would never be harmed so your blood while it still leaves me burning from thirst I have no desire to drain you of it. I would give anything to hold you and make up for everything I did my Bella "

"But in trying to save me you ended up destroying me why did you come back now Edward?"

"Alice saw what you were going to do tonight. She saw Charlie trying to wake you up tomorrow and you had no pulse. I had to try and stop you but I knew if I was too late I was going to the Voultri tomorrow and do whatever it took for them to end my existence."

"I should have known that demented little pixie was gonna rat me out."

"What time do you get off?"

"Around 12:45"

"Can I come pick you up and we can talk?"

"Why so you can just get my hopes up get me happy for a few days and then decide that it's too dangerous again and leave again destroying what little bit of me is left ?"

"Bella I am not leaving again this is the first time I have been in a decent mood in 4 years I cannot live another second without you please let me back into your life even as just a friend I swear I will never let you down again love"

"I don't know "

"Ok I am going to go hunt real quick I'm not going far if you need me please call my number is 555-0442 I will be back here at 12:30 if you want you can get in the car with me and we will go talk if you don't want to that's fine but I am not leaving you alone I will be watching every second of everyday "

"Ok"


End file.
